What's This?
by Aisha and Mina
Summary: Sasuke and Aisha...they've been friends since they were little. Now that they're older, could it be more? I'm not good at summaries.Maybe a lil OOCness SasukeXOc Rated T now but that will probably change.
1. A Promise To Keep & More Than A Friend

**_A/N:Hey it's Aisha this time! This is my first fic so...please be nice? Any ideas you might have...please tell me! Umm...constructive criticism is welcomed. :3 Flames will be used to make me some food! Hope you enjoy! _**

**_Disclaimer: Me:Sasuke? Sasuke:Fine! Aisha doesn't own Naruto or any characters except for Aisha. Me:If I did...I wouldn't be sitting here at the computer writting this! Since I don't though...this'll do..._**

Screams penetrated the darkness that night. A night I'd never forget; a night that I _knew_ I'd never forget. I never understood why it happened and I still don't. my frightened lavender eyes took in everything. Things after that night were never the same…It happened a few nights before the Uchiha tragedy. Now I am 11 years old and determined as ever to do what needs to be done. _**She must die!**_ The same thoughts run through Sasuke's mind, for that I am certain of except it's his brother.

I have always watched over Sasuke, kind of like a guardian angel. I helped with his training when he was smaller, and every now and then I help him with training now. We are still good friends. I made him a promise a few days after his tragedy.

**Flash Back**

We were in the hospital room just sitting there…Finally I broke the silence.

"Sasuke?"I asked looking at him.

"Yea Aisha,"he replied.

I smiled at him and said, "No matter what I promise to always be there for you, and to support you in anything you do!"

"Thanks Aisha…I'll remember that," he said.

I knew he was hurting real bad right now, but so was I. One, my clan was killed too. Two, I had failed in protecting him. I had always put it on myself that I should always be there to make sure he was ok.

"Sasuke…I…I…"I started to say. I clenched my fists and tears started to form in my eyes. Sasuke looked at me, curious as to why I was behaving this way.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect. That I couldn't save you from that horror that unfolded before you…" I said to him. I started to cry. I felt two smalls arms go around me.

"Aisha…I don't blame you for anything. It's ok that you weren't there. Don't blame yourself for what has befallen me…" He told me, trying to make me feel better.

I stopped crying and hugged him back. I then broke the hug and started to walk out the door. Before I walked out, I stopped and turned toward him…

"Sasuke, you're wrong about one thing."

"And what's that?"

"I really was there that night." I then walked out the door leaving a puzzled Sasuke behind.

**End Flash Back**

Now, I was sitting at home on the couch. I was reminiscing about when Sasuke and I were younger…happier. I live with Sasuke. That was one thing that we decided on, that we wouldn't split up. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the front door close. I turned my head towards the opening into the hallway, my longer blonde hair with dark purple streaks falling in my face.

"Welcome home!" I shouted happily.

"Hn," his only reply.

I got off the couch and walked out of the living room and into the hall. I saw Sasuke taking off his shoes.

"You hungry?" I asked him.

"Just a little"

"Well I'll go make you something to eat then!"

I smiled and started to walk to the kitchen, when he grabbed my arm. I turned towards him and looked him in the eyes. I could usually see the way he felt, but not all the time. He didn't usually give me his cold look. He usually let me see some emotion in his eyes. I then felt him rub his thumb against my cheek.

"Why were you crying?" He asked

I then felt some wetness on my cheeks. I hadn't realized I'd been crying…

"Oh I didn't know I was." He just looked at me and then let me go. I then proceeded to go make him some food.

**Later That Night**

_Boom Rumble Crack! _It was a thunderstorm. I jolted awake startled. I didn't like thunderstorms, and I didn't like being alone and in the dark when there was one. I started to get scared and pulled the covers up to my face and whimpered a bit. I then lay back down and tried to go back to sleep. _BOOM! _I whimpered again. I then got up and walked down the dark hall to Sasuke's room. _Boom! Crack! _I jumped and opened the door.

"Sasuke?" I whispered.

"…." Silence…

"Sasuke?" I said a bit louder.

"What?"

"Um…c...can I sleep with you?" I heard a sigh and then a little movement.

"Alright come on"

I hurriedly walked over to his bed and got in. I lay down and he put his arm around me and pulled me close. I snuggled up to him.

"I'll try to get over this" I said. I was a bit embarrassed. A twelve year old still afraid of storms…

_Although, I actually might not just so I can spend time with him like this. What am I thinking though? He's probably tired of me acted like such a child about storms. It feels so right to be like this though; his arms wrapped around me, and me snuggled close. I feel so safe… _I thought. Through the darkness, I didn't noticed the tiniest ghost of a smile on his face. The last thing I thought before I drifted to sleep was…_Sasuke I love you, but I think as more than a friend…_

**A/N:** Well hope you liked it! What'll happen next? Could he possibly feel the same? Only time will tell...or I will! haha Till next time...Aisha


	2. Birthday! & 1 Question

**A/N:Heya! It's da second chappie already! Yay! Ummm...review!! Please and thankies!! Also umm...there's a refrence to gay people and no offense to gay people okay? Please don't take that offensively. **

**Disclaimer!: Aisha:She doesn't own Naruto. Just the lovely me. Me:If I did, I wouldn't be writing this fic about Sasuke...I'd be wit him! lol**

I awoke to find that Sasuke wasn't there._ I bet I know where he is…_I thought to myself. I then noticed a black and lavender cat plushie lying next to me. I picked it up and noticed a note attached to it. I opened it and read it:

_Dear Aisha,_

_I didn't wake you because you looked like you could use the sleep. It's about 7:30 now. I'll be back later, but if you want you can come and train with me. There's something for you to eat downstairs. By the way, Happy Birthday! Hope you like the gift._

_Sasuke_

I smiled to myself. I always thought it was funny how when he signed his name it looked like a girl's handwriting. I always teased him about it. I was grateful for the kitty doll though. I grabbed it and headed to my room for some clothes and for a shower. When I was done with my shower, I put on a mid-thigh black skirt and a red t-shirt. I decided to train with Sasuke, so I then wrapped black and pink bandages around each of the joints of my fingers. I tied my hair up in a white ribbon, and slipped my black ninja boots on (like the ones the older Sakura wears). I walked downstairs and got the food that Sasuke had made for me. _If only he could be like this all the time. Oh well, I'm not complaining. _I thought to myself.

I finished eating and then put on the rest of my gear. I made a snack for Sasuke thinking he might be hungry. I know how he sometimes would deny his hunger when he was training. I grabbed the food I packed for Sasuke and ran out the door.

**Sasuke P.O.V. ---Early That Morning---**

I woke up and saw Aisha peacefully sleeping next to me. She looked so tired, so I decided not to wake her. Then I remembered that today was her birthday. I got up and took a shower.

While I was I the shower I was thinking about what she might like. _Hmm…I know she likes cats. She also loves stuffed animals. Perhaps I'll get her one. Then when I can't be there, she'll have the doll. _I got out of the shower and got dressed. Then I went to get her something. I walked into the first store I saw that looked like it might have what I'm looking for.

I walked through the store, and that's when I saw it. There were tons of stuffed animals. I then spotted the cat plushie. _This is perfect!_ I thought to myself. Of course I can't go anywhere without getting mobbed by girls.

"AHHH IT'S SASUKE!!!" I heard a girl shout. _Oh shit! _I thought. I heard them running towards me. I grabbed the plushie and ran towards the check out.

"Please hurry," I said. I wanted to get out of there fast!

The cashier laughed, "I feel sorry for you. Perhaps if you were gay they'd go away."

"Hell they'd probably _still _follow me around!" I said not believing the clerk was telling me I should be gay. Then I realized the clerk was a guy, and he was also looking at me oddly. _Shit! I think he's a fruity! _

"Uh…keep the change," I gave him the money and ran to my house.

_Phew, that was so close! Damn fan girls! The things I go through…_I sighed and made myself something to eat. I then got ready for training and wrote a note for Aisha placing it by her side along with the kitty.

**Aisha P.O.V. ---Present Time---**

I found Sasuke practicing his jutsu when I got there. He noticed me standing there and walked over to me.

"Glad you could make it," he said.

I smiled, "So am I. Oh! Thanks for the kitty! I really liked it, but you didn't have to…"

"Your welcome, but it is your birthday. I had to get you something."

"I brought you something to eat because I thought you might be hungry," I then gave him the food I had prepared him, "I made some of your favs." He took it and sat underneath a tree, and I joined him.

"What would you like for dinner tonight?" He asked looking at me.

"Oh! You don't have to make me dinner too!"

"It's your birthday, so I'm not letting you do anything," He then finished eating, and got up. "Follow me."

I followed him and he led me right to a lake. I then got an idea. I gave him an evil smile.

"Uh what's that look for?" He asked nervously.

"Oh nothing," I said while pulling him closer to the water. I then shoved him in.

When he came up, he glared at me. I grabbed my sides laughing.

"Oh so you think that's funny huh?" He said to me. He then reached out and pulled me in.

Next thing I knew I was in the water. I came up and glared at him. He just gave me a smirk. We ended up having a water war. It looked like he was having fun and I was glad.

I stopped and said "I think it's time to head back." He nodded and we both got out. Then a cool breeze decided to start up. I shivered, "Burr!! It's c-c-c-cold! L-l-let's hurry b-back!" We then started running to the house.

"Race you there!" He called to me.

"You're on!"

We both started running faster and were ramming into each other. However, Sasuke won.

"Aww no fair!" I whined

"Hn oh well." I stuck my tongue out at him and he mimicked me.

---**-Skip To Bedtime! ---**

"Thanks for dinner Sasuke!"

"No problem." He then got the tiniest blush in his cheeks.

"Are you ok?"

"Um…Aisha…if you want…"

I couldn't believe it! Sasuke was actually having trouble with something.

"Spit it out already!"

"Since it's your birthday…do you wanna sleep in my bed tonight!?" He then turned around.

It was my turn to have trouble with words. "Uh…um…s-sure. Just let me grab my kitty."

"Forget the kitty you got me." He said not turning around. He then started walking to his room. I followed him. I got in bed next to him and cuddled up to him. He put his arm around me.

To others it would look like something else, but to us it was just something we did.

"Oh by the way, we go back to the academy tomorrow!" I reminded him.

---**Sasuke P.O.V. ---**

"Oh by the way, we go back to the academy tomorrow!" I heard Aisha remind me.

I groaned, _great now I've got to deal with damn Naruto and the fan girls. Perfect! Although, I'm glad that Aisha had a good day today. Maybe I'm starting to feel more for her…No! it can't be! I have things I need to do. Could it be? _I looked at Aisha snuggled up close to me sleeping. _Could it be?..._ I then fell asleep.

**A/N:Hey I would like a few reviews!! Please! I would like atleast a few before I put up chapter 3. I'll probably put it up even if I don't get any cuz I'm that nice! nn Till nex time! Aisha**


End file.
